


Польза

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: В профессора Квирелла попадает попаданка. А Темный Лорд поначалу совсем этому не рад...
Kudos: 1





	Польза

Темный Лорд пребывал в состоянии глубокого экзистенциального потрясения. Знай он, что все повернется именно так, он, пожалуй, никогда бы даже близко не подошел к дому Поттеров. Хотя, справедливости ради, в албанских лесах тоже было недурно. Тихо, спокойно, никаких тебе Дамблдоров, Пророчеств, Избранных, недо-Пожирателей из числа детишек школьных друзей, авроров, магглов и прочих людей. Людей он недолюбливал даже в бытность свою Томом Риддлом. То ли дело — змеи! Особенно приятно было вселиться в какую-нибудь гадюку. Съешь пару-другую мышей, выползешь на солнышко, растянешься на нагретом песке… Хорошо! Так нет же, на родину тянуло, хотелось взглянуть на бледное английское небо… Взглянул. Мельком. Большую часть времени вместо неба приходилось теперь созерцать затхлый тюрбан, нестираный уже несколько лет. Но даже с тюрбаном он готов был примириться. Квиринус Квирелл оказался неглупым собеседником, послушным слугой, а за завихрениями его мыслей наблюдать было одно удовольствие. Когда и как в эти мысли прокралась тяжелейшая депрессия, Темный Лорд не знал. Вероятно, то серо-зеленое пятно в эмоциях Квиринуса соответствовало именно ей, но поскольку самому Лорду такие чувства были чужды, он не обратил на него должного внимания. Пока Квиринус не пустил себе Аваду в висок.  
Если бы Том оказался вновь бесплотным духом, возможно, он бы даже обрадовался. Возродиться в Хогвартсе должно было быть проще, чем в Албании, да и в конце концов, в Запретном Лесу скучать никогда не приходилось. Но увы! Авада вышибла душу Квирелла, а на ее место тут же притянуло…  
Нет, недаром он решил остаться холостяком! Если все женщины думают так… Нет, если все маггловские женщины думают так… Нет, если все маггловские женщины не думают…  
Он вспомнил любимую присказку Слагхорна "Никогда не говорите слов «все» и «всегда» ", скривился и шепотом выругался. Нужно было решиться еще раз заглянуть в мысли этой… этой… как там она себя назвала? Попаданка? Том Риддл мысленно перекрестился — просто на всякий случай — и нырнул в чужое сознание.  
Тряпки, тряпки, тряпки, тряпки… Побрякушки. Тряпки. О, к Дамблдору она идти не хочет. Это… пожалуй, плохо. Старик мог бы избавить нас от компании друг друга. Все равно про крестражи он не знает. Тряпки. Деньги. Сводить ее в Гринготтс? Может, гоблины что-нибудь сделают? О Мерлин. Мерлин, дай мне сил это развидеть. …Смена пола?! Квиринусу повезло, что он умер. Лучше бы умер я. Мне не страшно, у меня крестражи. Тряпки. Сколько можно про тряпки?! Так… какое-то знание о будущем. Хм… интересно. Ага. Так, вспоминай, вспоминай. Да-да, ты сама захотела припомнить подробности того, что ты называешь «канон», а я так, слегка помогаю. Легоньким империусом. Ну Альбус, ну старикан! То есть философского камня мне не видать, я все-таки эгоист, признаю. Что?! Я заставил Петтигрю варить зелье? Я что, с Астрономической Башни рухнул?.. Мда. Значит, хорошие мозги являются необходимым условием адекватного функционирования души. Мне нужны хорошие мозги. Вот то, что в Тайной Комнате материализовывалось, мне нравится. А ведь я с этой дамочкой то же самое могу провернуть. Квирнуса жаль было, тем более, я ему обещал… А нарушение обещаний по мне всегда как-то сильно бьет — вон, Снейпу тоже пообещал, и в итоге десять лет маялся… Ну ладно, не маялся. Отдыхал. Но отдыхать в своем теле все равно приятнее, так что можно сказать что маялся.  
Так что развлекайся, попаданка! Можешь пока кабинет раскрасить во все цвета радуги, я даже помогу… Да-да, тряпочек накупить. Покушать вволю. Молодец. Вот про это и думай. И про то, какой дурак Темный Лорд.  
А потом ты ритуал «придумаешь», чтобы от меня избавиться, только его обязательно в Тайной Комнате «придется» проводить, где и положено. И вернется ко мне мое родное привычное тело… Должна же и от магглов быть польза.  
Том Риддл усмехнулся под тюрбаном. Он недаром был лучшим легиллементом Британии. Да и Империус ему всегда удавался.


End file.
